


Vogue

by BlueishRay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Editor Louis, F/F, Fluff, Harry is a Tease, Light Angst, Louis Has a Crush, M/M, Model Harry, Smut, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueishRay/pseuds/BlueishRay
Summary: Londres, 2017Se mete en Instagram y empieza a bajar por el feed de la estilista, tiene más seguidores de los que Louis esperaría, unos doscientos mil, a lo mejor es más importante de lo que Louis esperaba. En unos minutos se ha enterado de que la mujer tiene una nena pequeña que parece una princesa y de que está divorciada.Sin embargo no es nada de eso lo que llama la atención de Louis.En una de las fotos la hija de Lou está en brazos de un chico, con la sonrisa más bonita del mundo y unos rizos que Louis reconocería en cualquier parte.Harry Styles.O,Louis trabaja como editor de moda y Harry es el Modelo.O,Louis tiene un crush en Harry y Harry quiere encontrar al amor de su vida.





	1. First Chapter

Louis Tomlinson no llega tarde. Punto. Tampoco es como que su trabajo de lo permita, siempre correteando de una esquina de Londres a la siguiente. Incluso cuando todavía vivía en Doncaster con su madre llegaba pronto a clase, fue el único de todo su curso en conseguir una asistencia perfecta durante todo el año.

Ahora Louis, mientras llega a la parada de Oxford Circus, se lamenta de no contar con la voz amorosa de su mama y haberse tenido que conformar con la horrible alarma de teléfono que ni siquiera ha sido capaz de despertarlo.

Consigue, a base de empujones y un pisotón, aterrizar en el mostrador del Starbucks en frente de la sede de Vogue. La barista le sonríe con cansancio, Louis no va a juzgarla dado que su reloj de muñeca todavía marca las siete y media de la mañana.

"Un té Breakfast, sin azúcar, con leche de soja. Muy caliente, por favor." prácticamente gruñe la orden, sin darle dos miradas a la chica.

"En seguida, Louis." ella vuelve a hacer un intento de sonrisa, escribiendo el nombre del castaño en un vaso y dejando que su compañero complete el pedido. "Son tres libras."

Louis intenta cambiar un poco su cara de palo y devolver la sonrisa, viene a este Starbucks cada día laborable desde hace casi dos años y no le apetecería que la barista escupiera en su té por maleducado.

"Aquí tienes, Kelsey." contesta mientras abre su cartera y coloca un billete en el mostrador, el momento en el que recibe su cambio, la bebida está lista.

Sin perder mucho más tiempo, cruza la calle que le separa de Vogue y saluda a uno de los porteros, Jamie, mientras sube al ascensor, tomado pequeños sorbos de su té, en un intento de no quemarse. Justo en el momento en el que las puertas van cerrarse una chica corre apresurada a dentro, sosteniendo un café y varias bolsas.

"Buenos días, Lou, ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?" la chica pelirroja todavía está intentado que su café no se caiga.

Probablemente sin los tacones la chica tendría la misma altura que Louis, pero con ellas parece al menos una cabeza más alta. Su pelo de un rojo oscuro está recogido en una coleta rígida, haciendo que sus facciones se estiren hacia atrás, una falda de un tono azul oscuro y una camisa de la anterior colección de Chanel completan su conjunto.

"Conseguí ir a la obra de teatro de la que te hablé," ella asiente distraídamente, pulsando el botón para llegar a su piso. "Pero nada fuera de lo común, Amatiste."

Los segundos pasan lentamente, Amatiste le mira con la urgencia escrita en la cara, los labios fruncidos como intentando mantenerse callada, al ver que Louis ha terminado de hablar su bonita cara se contrae en un gesto de frustración.

Louis sabe perfectamente que lo correcto ahora sería preguntar por el fin de semana de la pelirroja pero, ha tenido suficiente con ver durante todo el día de ayer las fotos de su compromiso por toda su cuenta de Instagram.

Disfruta un poco más de lo necesario el no darle el gusto de fanfarronear sobre su guapo prometido o lo grande que es el diamante de su anillo. Cuando se despide de ella al llegar a su planta y ve el mohín de tristeza en los labios de Amatiste es cuando se siente un poco mal por su pequeña maldad. Se reconforta a si mismo pensando en todos los comentarios estúpidos que va a tener que aguantar hoy de los modelos de la sesión de fotos con Calvin Klein.

Saluda a su recepcionista y entra a su despacho, todavía soplando en su té antes de tomar cada sorbo. Al abrir la puerta de su despacho se encuentra en el a Alexandra Shulman apoyada en la esquina de su mesa, un vestido de un tono violeta oscuro cubriéndola. Es una mujer pequeña, con el pelo castaño y entrada en sus cuarenta, si la vieras por la calle no pensarías más de ella que una señora de mediana edad con el dinero suficiente para ir vistiendo vestidos de Dior.

No pensarías que es la editora jefe y directora de Vogue UK, es probablemente la única persona con el carácter suficiente como para poner en cinta tanto a modelos como fotógrafos como escritores quisquillosos. También es, en resumidas cuentas, la jefa de Louis.

"Llegas tarde, Tomlinson, sabes que hoy es un día importante." la mujer sigue con el ceño fruncido, su cuerpo separándose de la mesa y acercándose a Louis, haciendo aún más notoria la diferencia de altura entre ambos. 

"No oí mi alarma, Alexandra, soy muy consciente de que hoy es un día importante," dice Louis mientras se quieta su abrigo azul oscuro de Prada y se sienta en su silla, intentado no parecer intimidado por la mujer. "Al fin y al cabo, yo me he hecho cargo de este proyecto mientras tú te ibas a Milán al desfile de Vera Wang."

El castaño alza las cejas, como retándola a contestarle. Pocas cosas le han dolido más a Louis que tener que quedarse en Londres la misma semana que se iba a ir con su hermana Lottie a Ibiza porque a su jefa le apeteció encasquetarle el proyecto con Yves Saint Lauren que tenía que hacer ella.

"Sabes que no fui allí por placer, Vera me invitó personalmente y después del favor que nos hizo para la portada de Junio se lo debíamos." A Louis le encantaría discutirle que él no le debía nada a Vera Wang, que había preparado todo meticulosamente para la portada de Junio y luego llego su jefa y lo tiro todo a la basura. "De todas formas, ahora que por fin has llegado, tenemos que ir altico, han colocado allí toda la sesión."

Louis se contiene de soltar un bufido, por supuesto que al snob de Filgerad se le metería en la cabeza hacer una sesión de fotos al aire libre en Londres en Octubre. Alexandra sale por la puerta con paso apresurado, sus tacones sonando contra el mármol del despacho de Louis.

Suelta un suspiro, volviendo a agarrar su abrigo, pasando la mano por su flequillo, este demasiado lacio y aplastado contra su frente por culpa de la humedad londinense. Después de unos segundos sigue a su jefa hacia los ascensores.

"¿Quién dirige la sesión?" pregunta la mujer un vez se cierran las puertas del ascensor. Su rostro mirando hacia el frente.

"Filgerad, a ningún otro fotógrafo le daría por hacer una sesión de fotos a estas horas. Sigo sin saber porque sigue trabajando con nosotros." Louis no puede evitar el desdén con el habla, Filgerad nunca fue santo de su devoción. Demasiado coqueto y poco profesional para el estilo de Louis.

"Tiene talento, aunque como haga que me levante antes de las ocho una vez más hare que se trague la cámara." Alexandra tiene una meca de disgusto en los labios. Las ojeras en marcan su rostros, a pesar de los obvios esfuerzos de cubrirlas con corrector. "¿Por qué tan pronto?"

Las puertas del ascensor se abren en el ático, aquí arriba hace aún más frio que abajo, todavía con restos de neblina blanca. Hay personas corriendo por todos lados, cargando con bolsas de ropa y brochas de maquillaje. También hay un grupo de personas colocando los focos.

"Sabes que en la última sesión con Yves Saint Lauren intentábamos darle un toque nocturno y más fiestero. Está sesión va a ser como la continuación de la noche, la mañana de después, si sabes a lo que me refiero." Louis suelta una risita al terminar, viendo la rectitud de su jefa duda que nunca haya tenido una mañana de después.

Una chica con el pelo oscuro de un negro azabache se les acerca, un chaquetón enorme cubre la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, pero sus piernas están desnudas contra el frío. Su maquillaje parece un poco corrido y tiene el pelo desordenado.

"Buenos días, Lou, señora Shulman." la chica tiene un tono de voz dulce, con un marcado acento inglés.

Louis la saluda con un beso en la mejilla, la chica teniendo que ponerse de puntillas para ponerse a su altura. Luego ella le da la mano a Alexandra, que ha suavizado levemente su expresión.

"Buenos días, Cecy, es genial volvernos a ver. ¿Estás preparada para volver a ser la portada del mes?" ella asiente sonriente, Louis de verdad que adora a esta chica, siempre tan emocionada por todo a pesar de haber estado en este negocio desde hace cinco años.

"Sí, la última vez fue en 2016, pero hace poco hice una sesión con Vogue Italia, así que ya tengo algo de experiencia." su voz suena un poco débil, Louis puede ver como sus dientes castañean levemente, su cuerpo entero encogido y entumecido. "Estoy muy contenta de poder volver a trabajar con YSL."

"Sabes que no podíamos trabajar con YSL sin ti como la modelo principal, Cecy. Tanto Alexandra como yo estamos enamorados de la última sesión de esta campaña y queríamos seguir con ella." ella vuelve a asentir, todavía sonriendo contenta ante los elogios que el chico le hace.

"¡Cecilia! ¡Vuelve a maquillaje!" una mujer grita desde uno de los tocadores improvisados en el ático.

"El deber me llama, espero que os guste la sesión." la modelo sale corriendo hacia la zona de maquillaje, haciendo un último gesto de despedida con la mano.

Louis y Alexandra se quedan en el mismo lugar, viendo como las personas corren a su alrededor, algunas les saludan al pasar y otras les preguntan dónde colocar lo que sea con lo que estén cargando. Todo el mundo parece especialmente ocupado para esta sesión, Louis supone que es culpa de la presencia de Alexandra, normalmente ella se limita a organizar los eventos y sesiones y luego recibir una copia con el resultado. Este caso era diferente, porque no había sido capaz de organizarlo ella misma y, después de dos años de trabajar para ella, todavía no se fiaba de Louis. 

Pasan un pequeño rato en una conversación tensa hasta que Louis se dirige por su cuenta a la zona de maquillaje, con la idea de seguir su charla con Cecy. 

Una vez que llega allí, se da cuenta de que la modelo ya se ha ido y en su lugar hay dos modelos masculinos, ambos con el mismo chaquetón mullido que llevaba Cecy, o al menos Louis supone que son modelos. Sus mandíbulas cuadradas y pelo sedoso le dan una pista.

"Perdón, ¿Sabéis donde está Cecilia Sky?" ambos chicos giran sus cabezas hacia él. Hay dos estilistas que se dedican a extender polvos por sus caras o peinar sus, ya completamente arreglados, cabellos.

"Creo que Filgerad quería explicarle una cosa sobre las poses que necesita hacer para la sesión." el chico con el cabello más claro de los dos le conteste, sus labios formando una sonrisa sugestiva. "Puedes quedarte conmigo aquí a esperarla, te prometo que soy una muy buena compañía, amor."

Louis suelta un pequeño bufido, no es la primera vez que un modelo intenta coquetear con él y probablemente si no le sacara diez años al chico delante de él se pensaría corresponder el coqueteo. 

"Soy Louis Tomlinson, amor, he tomado el té con David Beckham, estás muy lejos de ser lo que yo definiría como una muy buena compañía." la expresión coqueta del chico cae rápidamente y una de las estilistas suelta una risa divertida, mientras el otro modela intenta ocultar una sonrisa tapándose la boca con la mano.

"¿Tomlinson?" la realización está escrita por la cara del modelo, una sombra de miedo cubre sus ojos, pero en seguida se recupera. "Como... El Tomlinson que dirige esta sesión y es el segundo director de Vogue."

El modelo de cabello más oscuro es incapaz de esconder su risa está vez, divertido por el desconcierto en la cara de su compañero. La estilista ha dejado de hacer su trabajo para mirar divertida a Louis.

"No le haga caso al niño, señor Tomlinson, sabe cómo son estos chicos, saltando sobre cada cara bonita que ven." dice la estilista, su pelo es de un color grisáceo y su sonrisa se convierte más maternal en el momento en el que mira de nuevo a los dos modelos." A veces se les olvida que detrás de una cara bonita puede haber una persona importante.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" la voz de Louis suena suave, en un tono parecido al que pone cuando habla con su mama, la mujer delante de él tiene la misma aura cariñosa que ella.

La estilista se gira hacia él, sonriendo dulcemente, parando de trabajar con los modelos para extender su mano hacia Louis, en un gesto de saludo.

"Lou Teasdale, es un placer." Louis sacude su mano, contento con el saludo.

Teasdale vuelve rápidamente a trabajar en el pelo del modelo cuando el fotógrafo principal de la sesión aparece en la zona de maquillaje ladrando instrucciones y preguntando por los modelos.

"¡No me puedo creer que todavía no estén listos! ¡Os di veinte minutos y ha pasado media hora!" el hombre va vestido con un traje de color oscuro con unos zapatos de Balenciaga por los que Louis podría regalar a alguna de sus hermanas. "¡Loubear! Creía que no iba a volver a verte en la vida, ¿cómo está mi precioso muñequito?"

El hombre agarra de la cintura a Louis, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia delante y dándole dos sonoros besos en las mejillas dejando un rastro de babas que el chico tiene la urgencia de limpiar.

"Estoy bien, Filgerad, pero ya te dije que Loubear no era un nombre muy profesional." Louis tiene ganas de apartar al hombre delante de él, su brazo todavía agarrando su cintura, en un gesto posesivo.

"No seas así, Loubear. Nos conocemos desde hace unos tres años, creo que te conozco lo suficiente para no tener que ser profesional... Creo que rompimos esa profesionalidad hace mucho tiempo." su voz baja un par de tonos, y las últimas palabras las susurra en su oído, dándole una mirada sugestiva cuando termina de hablar.

Las frases envían un escalofrió por la espalda de Louis. Una vez, en una fiesta de Versace durante la semana de la moda en Milán. Solamente porque Louis acababa de romper con aquel modelo de Carolina Herrera y se sentía solo y desesperado por amor. 

Filgerad siempre había intentado meterse en los pantalones de Louis, básicamente el primer comentario que le hizo fue sobre si podía sacarle fotos a su culo, Louis había rechazo siempre todas y cada una de sus insinuaciones, siempre un poco asqueado por la edad del hombre y sus comentarios fuera de lugar. 

Pero durante aquella semana de la moda se había puesto sobre sus rodillas delante de Filgerad e hizo algo que hoy en día le provoca arcadas, no en una buena manera.

"Filgerad, ¿Por qué no te llevas a los chicos y empezamos con la sesión? Antes de que se haga más tarde." dice Teasdale, agarrando el ante brazo de Louis, y tirando hacia ella, separándolo del cuerpo del fotógrafo. Louis le da una mirada de agradecimiento que ella corresponde con un guiño.

"Sí, supongo que podríamos empezar con la sesión. Chicos, seguirme, Cecy ya está lista. Podéis quitaros ya los chaquetones." Filgerad sigue mirando atentamente a Louis. Ambos modelos se levantan de sus asientos y se quitan los abrigos, quedándose en unas camisas de seda fina de la última colección de YSL. "Adiós, muñequito, luego podemos seguir hablando."

Los tres hombres se van, dejando a Louis con las dos estilistas, una de ellas empieza a guardar el maquillaje, mientras Lou se gira para mirar hacia Louis.

"No deberías dejar que hiciera esas cosas contigo, Tomlinson. Los hombres así nunca entienden una indirecta..." la voz de la mujer vuelve a tener un tono maternal, le da una mirada cariñosa a Louis antes de girarse para ayudar a su compañera.

"Lo sé, pero él es muy importante. Básicamente me consiguió este trabajo, puedo aguantar un poco de coqueteo si con eso se queda contento." el chico baja un poco su mirada. Cuando conoció a Filgerad tenía 25 años y estaba encargado de la sección dedicada a moda del Huffington Post. El hombre se encargó de presentarle a todas las personas importantes de la industria, cuando un año después hizo una entrevista para trabajar en Vogue le dieron el trabajo casi al instante después de decir quien le había recomendado. 

"No le da ningún permiso para hacerte eso, amor." Lou termina de recoger junto a su compañera y ambas se despiden de Louis, con bonitas sonrisas.

El chico vuelve al lado de Alexandra después de eso, mirando el resto de la sesión desde fuera.


	2. Second Chapter

Louis cierra la puerta de su apartamento en Kesington a las nueve de la noche, tarda alrededor de cinco segundos en arrancarse los zapatos de Dolce&Gabbana que le regalaron por su cumpleaños el año pasado. Sus pies se sienten adoloridos y su cabeza duele después de todas las reuniones a las que Alexandra le ha arrastrado, además para rematarlo todo, Amatiste había estado, durante toda la hora para comer que tenían, hablando sobre su compromiso y sobre su prometido. 

En general no ha sido un día muy bueno.

Se dirige a la cocina, desesperado por conseguir una taza de té y prepararse algún tipo de comida que su dieta le permita, cuando su teléfono suena diciéndole que ha recibido una notificación. 

Lou Teasdale ha solicitado seguirte.

Louis acepta en seguida, aunque se sorprende de que la solicitud haya llegado a su cuenta privada de Instagram, con tan solo 200 seguidores y no a su cuenta pública con un millón. Le da a seguir a Lou, también.

Después de eso decide prepararse una ensalada y cambiarse de ropa, poniéndose unos pantalones cortos de un tono azul pastel y una sudadera blanca de Adidas que le había robado a Zayn. 

El pensar en su amigo le da unas inmediatas ganas de llamarlo, parece que fue hace siglos la última vez que lo vio, probablemente un mes. Se decide a enviarle un mensaje para quedar a comer mañana. Conociendo a Zayn probablemente haya encontrado el nuevo amor de su vida en el último mes.

Justo cuando se sienta en el sofá de su salón y se pone a ver repeticiones de Friends es cuando su teléfono vuelve a sonar, lo coge esperando encontrarse con la respuesta de Zayn, pero en la pantalla de su iPhone se ve otra notificación de Instagram diciéndole que Lou aceptó su solicitud de seguimiento.

Se mete en Instagram y empieza a bajar por el feed de la estilista, tiene más seguidores de los que Louis esperaría, unos doscientos mil, a lo mejor es más importante de lo que Louis esperaba. En unos minutos se ha enterado de que la mujer tiene una nena pequeña que parece una princesa y de que está divorciada.

Sin embargo no es nada de eso lo que llama la atención de Louis.

En una de las fotos la hija de Lou está en brazos de un chico, con la sonrisa más bonita del mundo y unos rizos que Louis reconocería en cualquier parte.

Harry Styles.

Ahora, que conste antes de nada que Louis no es un acosador, ni un fan obsesionado. Por Dios, no. Él tiene veintiocho años, es más maduro que eso. Pero...

Harry Styles.

Literalmente uno de los hombres más guapos de la historia, no solamente dicho por Louis si no por básicamente cualquier revista y periódico del mundo. Louis recuerda cuando tenía veinte años y se estaba estudiando en la universidad de las artes de Londres, todavía acostumbrándose a la gran ciudad, cuando de repente su compañera de piso llego corriendo diciendo que no sé qué chico estaba siendo entrevistado por James Corden y era perfecto.

Louis recuerda mirar embobado la pantalla, para luego dormirse viendo repeticiones del programa por YouTube. Era perfecto, sus rizos y sus hoyuelos, sus ojos verdes y sus labios rosados. Louis había estado alrededor de cuatro años cuestionándose su sexualidad, confuso y asustado. Esa misma noche se acabaron todas sus dudas. Harry Styles le provocaba más sensaciones con una sonrisa que cualquier chica desnuda en su cama.

Así que sí, Louis no es un fan obsesionado o un acosador, pero tiene un crush con Harry Styles.

Se pasa alrededor de diez minutos mirando la foto, su ensalada y la tele olvidadas hace rato. La niña tiene una sonrisa brillante y sus brazos agarran el cuello de Harry, que parece estar intentando hacer una coleta en el pelo desordenado de la pequeña. La foto había sido sacada sin avisar, pero era perfecta. En la descripción se podía leer un "el mejor padrino del mundo @Harrystyles", Louis prácticamente tuvo un para cardiaco.

La mujer con la que había estado hablando por la mañana conocía lo suficiente a su crush como para hacerle el padrino de su única hija.

Zayn contesta a su mensaje en ese momento, respondiendo afirmativamente a quedar mañana y dándole las buenas noches. Louis mira la hora en su teléfono viendo que ya es media noche y decidiendo ir a la cama.

Esa noche sueña con ojos verdes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me sentiría super agradecida si me regalarais algunos comentarios diciendo si os gusta esta nueva fic, muchas gracias por adelantado!


End file.
